When Fates Collide
by InvisiMeg
Summary: AU. When Naomi sneaks into the castle and comes face to face with the evil Queen's daughter, the beautiful and sheltered Princess Emily, both of their lives will be forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am clearly insane and thought it would be a good idea to juggle a third story along with everything else in my life. So I wrote this; it's a bit different than my other two stories, but I thought it would be a nice change of pace to write something that's more fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Skins characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Naomi, run!" a voice shouted.

The blonde turned around to see three men on horseback pursuing her. She ran as fast as she could, but stumbled over tree roots as several branches ripped her clothes and scratched her arms. The men couldn't follow her in the woods, but they were following along the edge of the trees. Naomi burst through the trees and into the clearing, skidding a bit on the grass. She paused for a moment, regaining her balance before turning right and running alone the edge of the forest. She could hear the horses' hooves gaining on her, but she didn't dare turn around to look.

"Go that way!" she heard one of them shout.

Naomi tried running faster, but she was getting a cramp in her calf, which was making it difficult. She chanced a glance back and saw two of the men only about twenty yards behind her. When she turned her head back around, she caught a glimpse out of something out of the corner of her eye. She saw a quick flash of metal and felt something soaking her top. She stared up with wide eyes and the man leaned down, whispering something into her ear before slowly lowering her to the ground

"Is she dead, Freddie?" one of the men asked.

Freddie reached down, putting two fingers to her wrist, checking for any sign of life. "Yeah, there's no pulse—"

* * *

><p><em>6 weeks earlier<em>

"Cook!"

"What, Naomikins?" he asked, turning around.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "And get away from there."

Cook threw his arms out and grinned. "I'm just having a look around."

"You're going to get us both thrown in the dungeon," Naomi said, grabbing at Cook's arm. "Or worse."

"I'm just standing here," Cook said, leaning against the stone wall. "Whoa." He jumped from the wall and turned around to stare at it. "Did you see that?"

Naomi sighed. "Did I see what?"

"It moved." Cook pointed to the wall. "Right—" He felt around for a moment. "—here."

Cook pushed on one of the stones and the entire wall shifted and turned, leaving an opening where the once solid wall had been. Naomi and Cook both stared at it, openmouthed and Cook took a few steps toward it.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked.

"Jesus," he said, peering into it. "It goes right into the castle."

"Fix it," Naomi insisted.

"Hold your horses," he said, taking a step in.

"Cook!" Naomi whispered harshly. "You're going to get us both in trouble."

Her friend was clearly not listening to her. "I'm going in."

"What?" Naomi shouted, looking around to make sure no one had heard her, but there was no one in sight."You can't." He just grinned and ran on in. "Cook!"

"Come with me," he requested.

"No!" Naomi said from outside. "Neither of us are going anywhere."

She heard Cook laugh, sounding further away than before. "Suit yourself, Blondie."

"Cook!" There was no response. Naomi looked in and saw nothing but a dark tunnel. "Cook?"

Silence.

"Fuck," she said to herself, looking around. She took a deep breath and took a step in. "Cook?"

She started walking slowly toward the direction Cook had gone. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she hit a fork; she could either take a set of stairs up, or stay on the ground floor and turn right. She looked in both directions, listening, but she didn't see or hear anything that could tell her which way her friend had gone.

"I am going to kill you," she mumbled to herself. "If we're not caught and killed first."

She looked up the stairs and decided on them. Sighing, she walked to the top and looked around the deserted corridors. She continued forward, but quickly hit a dead end.

"Fuck," she said, running her hands through her hair and leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, the wall moved out from behind her and she screamed as she crashed backwards into the room on the other side. She found herself staring up at the ceiling of a brightly lit room and heard a feint gasp from a few feet behind her. She awkwardly looked up from her position on the floor and locked eyes with a very stunned looking redhead.

She jumped up as quickly as she could. "I…I…"

"Is everything okay in there?" There was a loud banging on the door. "Princess?"

Naomi stared wide-eyed at the girl. Princess? Had she really just managed to fall into the room of one of the reclusive princesses and daughters of the most evil woman anyone had ever met?

"I'm coming in," the gruff voice on the other side of the door said.

Before she realized what was happening, Naomi felt a warm hand grab hers and she was being shoved behind a think curtain, beside the window. Naomi's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. A moment later, she heard a scraping sound, which she figured was the sound of the wall being put back into place.

"Are you okay?" he asked, barging into the room.

"Yes," she heard the other girl say.

"I heard a scream," he stated.

"Sorry," she heard her say. "I saw a spider."

"Really?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah," she lied. "It ran across the floor; you know how much I hate them."

"Right," the man replied.

Naomi heard the door shut and she exhaled the breath she'd been unwittingly holding. She wanted to run, but was afraid to move a muscle. Suddenly, the curtain flew back and she was staring into a pair of brown eyes. Naomi looked like a deer in the headlights and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this one alive.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked.

"Am I what?" Naomi asked, looking at the opening in the wall and seeing that the other girl had simply moved a folding screen in front of it.

The redhead smiled. "Are you okay?" She reached out and touched her hand to the back of Naomi's head. "You hit the ground pretty hard; I was afraid that you might have hit your head."

"Yes?" Naomi answered, sounding unsure of herself. "I'm…I'm okay though."

"You're sure?" she asked, sounding concerned. Naomi nodded and the redhead took her hand away. "I'm Emily."

"I'm—"

"Naomi!" she heard Cook say. She looked over to see him standing at the wall. "Where the hell have you—"He walked around and took one look at the unfamiliar girl in the room. "—been."

Emily didn't look at all phased by the second intruder in her room.

"We need to get out of here," Cook said, reaching out and grabbing Naomi by the arm.

"He's right," said Emily. "Wouldn't want you two getting caught now would we?"

Naomi opened her mouth to say something, but Cook was pulling her away. She looked back at the redhead, who simply smiled at her in an amused sort of way. Cook pulled her through the hole in the wall and moved the false wall back into place.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" he asked Naomi.

Naomi scoffed. "I was fucking looking for you."

"But how did you end up in _there_?" he asked.

Naomi shrugged and followed Cook as he started walking toward the stairs. "I called your name and you weren't there so I went in and was trying to find you. I hit the dead in and when I learned again the wall, it just gave way."

The two hurried down the steps and to the wall they came through; once they were out, Cook slid the wall back into place so it looked as if it did before they ever entered. They walked in silence until Cook started laughing for no apparent reason.

"What?" Naomi asked, frowning.

"Just imagining the girl's face when you fell through," Cook said, letting out another howl of laughter. "You're lucky it wasn't anyone important."

"Cook," Naomi said, stopping.

"What?" Cook asked, looking around and then stopping and turning to Naomi when he realized she was behind him.

Naomi sighed and closed her eyes. "She was somebody."

"Who was she, then?" Cook asked.

"One of the Queen's daughter's," Naomi replied.

Cook frowned for a moment and then a smile spread across his face. "Yeah right."

Naomi let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm serious."

"Sure you are," Cook said, nudging her shoulder and starting to walk away.

"I'm serious," Naomi yelled after him. "The guard that almost caught me called her Princess."

Cook turned around and his smile faded. "Are you serious?"

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I've said twice that I was serious. Do you really want me to say it a third time?"

Cook looked toward the castle and frowned. "But why would she help you?"

"I don't know," Naomi said, shrugging.

"Let's get out of here," Cook said, turning to look at Naomi and grabbing her hand.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Princess?" Emily heard a quiet voice behind her ask.<p>

"Emily," she automatically corrected as she turned around "And I'm fine."

Emily was staring out the window where she could see the two friends talking and laughing as they walked toward the village. She had been watching them since the moment they rounded the corner and came into view. For six years she had been watching the two friends from this window, envious of their friendship, their lives, and their freedom. When they were younger, she would watch them playing in the field and when they got older, she would watched them just lounging around, talking. She'd sit up there and wonder what they talked about; the guy was always making the blonde laugh and the blonde seemed a lot more serious than her male counterpart.

Naomi. The blonde's name was Naomi, but she still didn't know the guy's name. She'd always wondered what their names were; Naomi fit her.

"Umm, Emily?" the voice behind Emily asked.

"Yes Effy?" Emily asked, smiling to herself.

"The Queen wants to see you," the brunette said, eliciting a sigh from Emily.

"And what does my mother want?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," Effy replied. "One of the guards just told me to let you know."

Emily smiled at the brunette. "Thanks."

Emily sighed and crossing the room, walking out the door, and leaving the brunette following behind her. Emily walked to her mother's chambers and gently knocked before entering, while Effy waited right outside the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Emily asked.

"Yes," the older woman said, staring coldly at her daughter. "I want you to attend court with me tomorrow."

Emily sighed. "Why?"

Her mother smiled, but, as always, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Because one of these days, all this might be yours and you need to know how we do things."

"I know how you do things," Emily said, turning around. "And this will all be Katie's, not mine. I'm just the spare, remember?"

With that, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Eight o'clock," her mother called after her.

Emily slammed the door and swiftly walked back toward her room with Effy trying to keep up.

"Em," her sister said, stepping out from her room and standing directly in front of her.

Emily sighed. "What?"

Katie nodded to her room and went back inside, leaving the door open; Emily walked in and shut the door behind her.

"You shouldn't rile her up like that," Katie advised.

"You heard?" Emily asked.

Katie laughed. "Of course I heard." She nodded to the wall where Emily knew you could hear every word into their mother's room. "Like I said, you shouldn't rile her up like that."

"Why not?" Emil asked.

Katie gave her sister a look. "You know why not."

"What's she going to do?" Emily asked. "Chop my head off like everyone else that doesn't do exactly what she wants?"

Katie's face dropped. "Don't joke like that, Em. Just do what she wants so you don't make her mad."

Emily shook her head. "Do you really think I want to go watch her sentence a bunch of people to death or to spend the rest of their lives in the dungeon, just because they disobeyed her?"

"Do you really think I like doing that?" Katie yelled. She then sat down, sighing. "I didn't ask for any of this; it's not my fault that I was born several minutes before you."

Emily shook her head and sat down next to her sister. "I know."

"Just—" Katie put her head on her sister's shoulder. "Don't make her so angry."

"But it's so easy to do," Emily said as a small smile crept on her lips.

Katie was now smiling too. "I know. Will you at least think about coming with us tomorrow?"

Emily squeezed her sister's hand as she stood up. "I'll think about it."

She walked out of the room without another word and Effy silently followed Emily to her room. Once they were both inside, Emily let out a yell of frustration and threw herself on the bed, which cause Effy to flinch.

"Sorry," Emily apologized.

"It's okay," Effy replied.

"Effy?" Emily said, gaining the other girl's attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing," Emily said, shaking her head. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

The other girl nodded. "I'll be outside."

Emily sighed as she watched her leave and quietly shut the door behind her. Emily often watched the brunette and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had been working at the palace since she was eleven because Jenna, Emily's mother and the Queen of Bristol, had sentenced both of her parents to death. And all because their son, Effy's brother, had stolen something and they had tried to protect him. Effy had come to work here several weeks later and had become a sort of attendant for the girls. Emily was honestly surprised that her mother hadn't killed her when she murdered the rest of her family. Emily didn't know how she could stand being inside this castle, with the woman that was responsible for her whole family's demise.

She scooted under the covers and stared at the canopy above her, knowing that she wasn't actually going to sleep. Before she knew it, tears had sprung to her eyes. She couldn't help but feel lonely. She had no friends; even Effy, who she had spent every day with for seven years, was not her friend, but she guessed it would be hard to be friends with someone when their mother ruined your life.

That's why she envied Naomi and her friend so much—because she didn't know what it felt like to have a friend. The two always looked so carefree with each other, while Emily always felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please take a few seconds to leave me your comments.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Geez…and here I was worried and freaking out before I posted the first chapter that no one would like it (ask my friend—I was texting her, freaking out a bit). I definitely wasn't expecting the response that I got so thank you all and I hope the second chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Naomi picked up several pieces of grass and playfully threw them at Cook, who laughing at her. "It's not funny."<p>

"I beg to differ," he said, continuing to laugh.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Naomi asked.

Cook put his hand on his chest. "That hurt."

The two locked eyes for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"I almost believed you for a second," Naomi said when she was done laughing. "But that would mean you would have to have a heart to hurt."

"Oy!" Cook said, playfully shoving the blonde.

"Kidding," Naomi said, ruffling her friend's hair. "You know I love you."

Cook was leaning against a tree while Naomi was lying in the grass beside him; he looked down at her for a moment before looking off in the distance and sighing to himself.

"Do you ever think about trying to get out of here, Naomikins?" Cook asked.

Naomi couldn't help but roll her eyes; she had lost count of how many times she and Cook had had this very same conversation. "You know we can't do that."

"But we could try," Cook insisted.

The truth was Naomi would love to get out of Bristol so she wouldn't have to worry if she was going to die just because she sneezed the wrong way, but it just wasn't possible. The kingdom was situated between two mountain ranges to the east and west, with an ocean to the south and a forest to the north. It would be impossible to go over either mountain or to sail away and there were rumors that when you went too far north, there was some sort of boundary that would kill you if you tried to pass through it. That is if someone or something in the forest didn't kill you first. Many people swore the boundary was real, which was enough for Naomi to not risk it.

"We just—" Naomi sighed. "We can't."

"But why not?" Cook asked.

"You know we would never make it," Naomi said, trying to reason with him.

"You don't know that," countered Cook. "We both know how to fight. We could survive."

"But for how long?" Naomi asked. "We don't even know if there's anything out there to run to. Even if there is, who says it wouldn't be just as bad as here? Or even worse?"

She hated it when Cook got in this mood; most of the time he was laid back, but several times a year, they would have this discussion. He wanted to go find something better in the world and she would have to talk some sense into him so he didn't run off and get himself killed.

"Cook—"

"No," Cook said, shaking his head. "Just forget it, okay?"

Naomi nodded and watched Cook poke a stick at the ground

"Cook," Naomi said, gaining his attention. "Aren't you supposed to be at the tavern?"

Cook shrugged. "Yeah."

"So go!" Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "Before mum fires you."

Cook howled with laughter. "Mum won't fire me; she loves me."

Naomi smiled; he was right and they both knew it. Of course she wasn't his actually mum, but he called her that anyway. One day when Cook was seven years old, he wandered into the tavern; his parents had abandoned him on the street several days earlier and he was dirty and hungry. Gina, Naomi's mum, took him in and fed him, giving him a bath and a warm bed for the night. One night turned into another and another until twelve years later, he was still living there.

"Get going," she said, smacking his leg.

"Alright, alright," he said, standing up and brushing his pants off. "Are you coming?"

Naomi sighed, thinking. "In a bit."

"Be careful, yeah?" he said to her.

Naomi laughed. "Sorry, but that's funny coming from _you_."

"I know," he replied, ruffling her hair before dodging a slap and sprinting away before she could get up to smack him.

She listened to his laughs until he was too far away to hear anymore. She shook her head and closed her eyes while an amused smile played at her mouth; it was amazing how much Cook exasperated her, but at the same time, she still loved him.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said, causing Naomi to jump and her eyes fly open.

She looked over to see an unfamiliar brunette staring nervously at her. "Yeah?"

"You're Naomi?" she asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Elizabeth, but people call me Effy," she girl replied. "The Princess sent me."

"The…the what sent you?" Naomi asked.

"The Princess," Effy repeated. "Emily."

Naomi frowned. "Why would she send you?"

"She asked me to come down here and see if you would come to her room," the brunette said.

Naomi's immediate thought was no, but what if that made her angry. Emily could easily tell her mother that Naomi had snuck into her room and that would be the end of her life. But would she really do that? She seemed so nice the other week, but she could have just been playing with her for a bit before bringing about her demise.

"Do you know what she wants from me," Naomi found herself asking.

"I don't know," Effy replied. "She didn't say anything."

"What will happen to me if I refuse to go?" Naomi wondered aloud.

"Nothing," the other girl replied.

Naomi wondered if Emily had told her to say that. "Really?"

The other girl nodded. "She's—she's nice. Neither of them are like their mother." Effy quickly clamped a hand over her mouth; no one was allowed to speak ill of the Queen.

"It's okay," Naomi said, looking at the fearful girl. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Effy said, staring at the ground.

Naomi sighed and hesitantly stood up. If she went and was caught, she would be executed, but if she didn't go, she still risked angering the Princess. Neither option was looking very good at the moment, but she decided to go with Effy.

"So where are we going?" Naomi asked.

The other girl nodded to the castle. "Follow me."

Effy took her to the very spot she and Cook had gone through. The brunette felt around for a moment before touching the correct stone and pushing it so the wall slid open

"No one knew about this passageway until you came through it last week," Effy explained. "We didn't think there was any way out except for the front gate."

"Really?" Naomi ask, surprised.

Effy moved the wall back into place and quickly lit a torch so they could see. Naomi followed the girl up the steps and down the corridor to the spot that Naomi had leaned against the wall. The brunette pushed her hands against the wall until it moved and she motioned for Naomi to go through.

Naomi took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom; Effy followed, closing the wall behind them.

"You came," Naomi heard a husky voice say.

She turned to see Emily sitting on her window ledge, looking at her. "Yeah."

"I didn't know if you would," Emily said, jumping down from the ledge.

"I didn't know I had much choice in the matter," Naomi brazenly said.

Emily just laughed. "Of course you had a choice."

"I'll be outside," Effy said, heading for the door.

"Can you knock twice if you see one of the guards or anyone else coming," Emily requested

Effy nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Emily may not be friends with the girl, but she still trusted her enough not to get her in trouble. Effy knew more than anyone what kind of damage the Queen could do to someone and Emily knew that Effy would never be the reason that happened to anyone else. She didn't have to worry about Effy revealing that Naomi had been here because that would mean death for Naomi and Effy wouldn't do that to another person.

"So—" Naomi said, fidgeting. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"I don't know," Emily said quietly, shrugging. "I just wanted to see you again."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh. "You wanted to see me again?"

"You're the first person I've ever talked to that wasn't my mother or sister or Effy or one of the guards," Emily explained

"You—never?" Naomi asked.

Emily shook her head. "How can I? I've never been outside the castle walls."

"Oh," was all Naomi could say.

"I've been watching you," Emily admitted. "You and your friend." Emily walked back over to the window. "For years, actually. You two always sit right down there."

Emily looked back at Naomi and motioned for her to come over. Naomi walked over and stood beside the redhead, peering out the window; it was a perfect view of the field she and Cook always sat in. It was fairly far away, but you could easily see the tree they often sat under. Naomi noticed a telescope sitting near the window, which was probably how the other girl watched them.

"How long have you been watching us down there?" Naomi wondered.

Emily smiled. "Six years."

Naomi whipped her head around. "Six years?"

"Yeah," Emily said, shrugging. "You two always look so happy around one another and I just—" Emily blushed. "Imagine my surprise when you came falling into my room the other day."

"Why didn't you turn me in?" It was the question that had been nagging at Naomi for the past six days. "You could have easily just let that guard in, but you didn't. You lied for me—you hid me."

Emily shrugged again. "I didn't want them to hurt you."

"Why would you care?" Naomi quietly asked. "You don't know me."

"I'm not like _her_," Emily said, walking away from Naomi. "I don't enjoy ending people's lives just because I can."

There were two light taps on the door and the two girls locked eyes.

"Get behind there," Emily whispered, nodding to the place she'd hid the blonde before.

Naomi didn't hesitate as a louder knocked sounded on the door; she jumped behind the curtain and tried not to make a sound as Emily walked to the door and opened it.

"What is it, Katie?" Emily asked.

"Mum wants us to both be at dinner tonight," Katie said, entering the room.

"So?" asked Emily.

"So, are you going to be there?" Katie asked.

Emily shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Please, Em," Katie begged. "Please don't make her mad. You know she just takes it out on everyone else."

Emily sighed, knowing that Katie was right and she was just going to have to suck it up. "Fine."

"Thanks," Katie replied and Naomi could hear the relief in her voice.

Naomi heard the door shut and a few seconds later, the curtain flew back.

"That was my sister, Katie," Emily unnecessarily explained since Naomi could hear every word. "As I was saying, I'm not like my mother; neither of us are." She nodded to the door. "But that doesn't stop her from trying to turn us into her, though. Katie gets more of it than I do; she's older by three minutes so she's the one that matters."

Naomi frowned. "You don't matter?"

"Not really," Emily said matter-of-factly. "I'm just the extra daughter that she never really wanted."

"I guess I was just surprised by you," Naomi admitted.

"You expected me to be just like her?" Emily asked.

"Kind of," Naomi said. "I thought for sure I was dead once I realized who you were."

Emily smiled. "I could tell that by the look in your eyes, but I wouldn't hurt anyone and definitely not you." Emily shrugged. "I guess I don't know you, but I feel like I do in a way. You and your friend—you two give me hope."

Naomi frowned and shook her head. "How?"

"You're free," Emily stated.

"We're not that free," Naomi said, crossing her arms.

"More than me," Emily replied, gesturing around. "I get to spend my life here, doing everything my mother wants."

"We all have to do everything she wants," Naomi reminded her.

"True," Emily replied. "But at least you're out there."

"Why aren't you two allowed outside the castle?" Naomi wondered.

Emily laughed. "Can you imagine how many people would try to kidnap us or kill us to get back at her for killing their children?"

"Too bad," Naomi replied.

"Yeah—" Emily said, staring out the window. "I'd give anything to be able to be out there, though. I've always wanted to see the village."

Naomi shrugged. "So go out sometime."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Well," Naomi said, looking toward the wall. "There's an exit right there."

Emily stared at Naomi for a moment. "Take me out there."

Naomi's face dropped. "What?"

"Well, I'm not going out there by myself," Emily replied. "I'd get lost out there."

Naomi scoffed. "Sorry Princess, but I'm not risking my life so you go gallivanting around the village." Emily looked at her with such disappointment that Naomi felt her chest tighten. "I'm sorry, but do you know what would happen to me if I was caught out there with you?"

"The same thing that would happen to you if you were caught in here with me," replied Emily. "But you're here."

Naomi shook her head. "But it's more dangerous out there. What if someone recognizes you or they realize you're not inside the castle and go looking for you?"

"I was only asking," Emily quietly said. "I didn't say you had to do it."

"Sorry," Naomi apologized again. "I should go."

"Fifth stone from the top, in the middle," Emily said, nodding to the wall.

Naomi fumbled around for a few moments before finally finding the correct stone. "Goodbye, Princess."

"Emily," the redhead said. "Call me Emily."

Naomi nodded. "Well then—goodbye, Emily."

Emily smiled sadly and her brown eyes were the last thing Naomi saw as she slid the wall back into place. Naomi put her hands against the cold stone and took a deep breath. The corridor was pitch black now that it was getting dark outside and the sun wasn't shining through the cracks in the walls. She slowly made her way through the passageway to where she knew the other wall probably was. It took her several minutes, but she finally found the correct spot and the wall slid open. Once outside, she moved the wall back into place and looked around to make sure no one had seen her.

She walked down the path to the village and kept looking over her should, toward the castle. After seeing the look in Emily's eyes, she wanted to go back and tell the redhead that she would take her out, but Naomi had already risked her life twice by going inside the castle walls. She wasn't a reckless person—that was Cook's job—so she made a vow to herself not to risk her life like that again.

Before she knew it or even realized where she was going, she was already at the tavern—her home. Naomi, Cook, and Gina lived above it and spent most of their time there. It wasn't much, but it was theirs.

"Naomi," Cook bellowed the moment she stepped inside.

"Hey Cook," she said, walking over to the bar.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cook asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I guess I lost track of time."

She wasn't about to tell him where she had been; Cook may be reckless sometimes, but if he knew where she'd been, he would probably kill her himself. Which is funny since he was the one that led her into the castle in the first place. He didn't always make sense, but he was more protective of Naomi than anyone else—even her mum.

Cook grinned and Naomi frowned at him. "What?"

"That girl over there is checking you out," Cook said, quickly nodding toward the corner of the room.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested."

"How do you know if you don't look," Cook asked, laughing.

"I just know," Naomi replied; her definition of cute was very different than Cook's definition.

"Nevermind," Cook replied. "She's looking at me. Watch the bar for me for a bit?"

Naomi sighed. "Fine."

"Atta girl," Cook said, hopping over the bar.

Naomi watched Cook go and chat up the girl who, as she suspected, was not her type at all. Sighing, she looked out the window where she could see the castle lit up in the distance. She shook her head; for some reason she couldn't get the look in Emily's eyes out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your lovely comments on this story.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ever since she had come face to face with Naomi, Emily had been even more sad than usual and she couldn't quite figure out why. She still watched the two from her window, but instead of giving her hope, she felt like a weight had been dropped in her stomach. She could see that Naomi kept looking up at the castle, right at her window, but she didn't know why. Was she looking up there, regretting that she had ever come into her room? Emily wondered if the blonde was just worried that she was going to turn her in even though she told her she wouldn't.

Emily lifted her head off her pillow when she heard a light tapping. She sighed and walked to the door, opening it to find Effy standing there.

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

Effy frowned, clearly confused. "What?"

"Didn't you tap on the door?" Emily asked.

Effy shook her head. "No."

Emily heard it again, but it wasn't coming from the door; it was coming from the wall. Both girls' eyes darted to the sound and then back to each other.

"Can you warn me if anyone comes?" Emily asked.

Effy nodded. "Of course."

Emily closed the door and quickly walked over to the wall, pushing the correct stone so the wall would open up. She blinked in confusion when she didn't see anyone, but a second later, Naomi's head popped around the corner.

"Hi," she said, awkwardly.

"Hello?" Emily said, raising her eyebrows. She stepped aside so Naomi could come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Naomi said.

"About?" wondered Emily.

"What you asked the other day," Naomi replied. "I'll do it."

Emily was still confused. "You'll do what?"

"I'll take you out there," Naomi clarified.

"But—" Emily shook her head. "No. It was stupid of me to ask; it's too dangerous and I should know better."

Naomi smiled. "I know, but I still want to do it."

"Why?" questioned Emily.

Naomi shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe Cook is rubbing off on me."

"You friend's name is Cook?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Naomi replied. "Well—James, but everyone calls him Cook. So, are you free today?"

Emily was surprised. "You want to go right now?"

Naomi smiled at her. "Why not?"

"Actually it's a perfect time," Emily replied. "My mum and Katie are meeting with the Tribunal, which they're usually at all day."

"Perfect," Naomi said, clapping her hands together and taking her pack off her should. "Put these on then."

Naomi dug through the pack and threw several bits of clothing at Emily.

"Pants?" Emily asked.

"You'll be less noticeable than in those dresses of yours," Naomi said, looking Emily up and down.

Emily felt very self conscious and scowled. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Except you'll stick out," Naomi said, smiling. "Please just put it on."

"Okay," Emily said, sighing. "Don't look, okay?"

"Fine," Naomi replied, smiling and turning so her back was facing the redhead.

Emily quickly changed; Naomi had brought her a pair of brown pants and a green top.

"Okay," she said once she was dressed. "This feels weird; mum always makes us wear dresses."

"You'll get used to it," Naomi said, pulling one more thing out of her pack.

It was a black cape; she walked over to Emily and threw it around her shoulders, pulling the hood up to cover most of her face.

"There," Naomi said, smiling. "Now hopefully no one will notice you."

"One second," Emily said, walking to the door and cracking it open. "Come in here a second." Effy walked in and immediately frowned when she saw what Emily was wearing. "I'm going out and I need you to lie for me if anyone comes looking for me."

"I—" Effy spotted Naomi at the back of the room.

"Don't worry," Emily said upon seeing the look on the brunette's face. "She'll keep me safe."

"But what if you're caught?" Effy whispered.

"I won't be," Emily insisted.

"But—"

"No," Emily said, putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "It'll be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. We'll be careful, okay? If anyone asks, tell them I went to the garden and asked you to stay behind because I wanted some time alone. And if they go to look for me, just play dumb and say I must have went to the kitchens or something."

Effy nodded and walked out of the room.

"This is really reckless, you know," Naomi said.

Emily sighed. "I know. You can back out right now if you want."

"No," Naomi said, shaking her head. "I told you I'd take you."

"But you also told me you wouldn't," Emily noted.

Naomi smiled. "Are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"No," Emily replied. "I just—I want you to think about what you're getting yourself into."

Naomi sighed. "Believe me; I know what I'm getting myself into."

"So why are you doing it?" Emily asked.

"I told you—I'm not really sure," Naomi answered. "I'm not normally a person that takes chances, but you seem to inspire it in me."

Emily laughed. "I do that?"

"Yeah," Naomi quietly said.

Emily couldn't help but grin. "Are we ready then?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, smiling back.

The two went into the tunnel and Emily closed the wall behind them.

"Whoa, it's darker than I thought," Emily said as her eyes tried to adjust.

Naomi instinctively reached for the redhead's hand. "It's usually lighter than this, but it's really cloudy out to today. Just follow me and you'll be fine." They walked until Naomi could make out where the stairs were. "What your step; there's some stairs here." She walked slowly, making sure Emily wasn't going to trip and break her neck.

"Good thing you already have this memorized," Emily commented.

"Yeah," Naomi replied. "Almost there. I just need to find—" She pushed on the stone and the wall opened. "That." She looked out to make sure no one was around before the two walked out.

"I think it's going to rain," Emily said, looking up.

"Looks like it," Naomi replied. "I have a question."

Emily looked at her. "What?"

"Why are there never any guards out here?" Naomi wondered.

"Mum doesn't think we need them," Emily replied. "I don't really know why, though. Katie thinks it's because everyone is too afraid to come near the place so there's no real need."

Naomi frowned. "That's weird, but it does work in our favor, since there is never anyone to see me coming in and out. Just in case though, head for the trees over there." She pointed to the edge of the forest, about twenty yards away. "We'll walk just inside, down to the village."

Emily followed Naomi so they were just inside the forest, hidden from view. She walked beside her, stumbling over a few tree roots, which made Naomi smile.

"Give me a break," Emily said, glancing over at the blonde. "I'm not used to traipsing through the woods."

"Sorry," Naomi said, trying to hide her smile.

Emily shook her head, but couldn't contain her smile. "Yeah, you look like it."

"The good news is that we're almost there," Naomi stated.

They walked a few more yards and came out on a small hill, just above the village. Emily's smile grew as she looked at it and Naomi watched her carefully; she could see how happy the redhead was. Naomi saw this place every day, but Emily was in awe upon seeing it up close for the first time.

"It's even prettier up close," Emily said, wistfully.

"You should see it even closer, then," Naomi said, grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her toward the village.

Emily obediently followed Naomi, looking around in wonder. The village wasn't really much, but after being stuck in the castle her whole life, Emily was amazed by it. It was the first time she had been in a crowd of people on the street and everyone wasn't looking at her in alarm, worried about her mother. Here, no one knew who she was and she liked that.

"Hello, Naomi," a man said, inclining his head to the blonde.

Naomi gave him a small smile as the man walked by.

"Who was that?" Emily whispered.

"A man my mum was with for a while," Naomi replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Aren't you the one showing me around?" Emily joked.

"Yes, but there isn't exactly a lot to do around here," Naomi replied.

"What do people do for fun?" Emily asked.

Naomi laughed. "Drink."

"Well then—what do you usually do?" Emily asked, trying again.

"Well—" Naomi said, thinking. "I guess I'm usually at the tavern or at the market."

Emily shrugged. "So let's go to the market."

"You sure?" Naomi asked.

"Sure," Emily replied. "Why not?"

Naomi nodded and took them several streets over, where the entire street was lined with small booths, selling everything a person could want—and a few things you wouldn't want.

Emily was smiling, looking from left to right, amazed by everything. "There's so much stuff."

"That there is," Naomi said, smiling.

"I don't know where to start looking," Emily stated before walking to the nearest booth and looking at all the goods for sale.

Naomi hung back slightly, amused by how excited the redhead was. Naomi came here several times a week so it was nothing new to her, but she kept having to remind herself that this was the first time Emily had seen anything like this.

"Hey, Naomi," a blonde girl greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Pandora," Naomi replied. "This is—" Naomi paused for a moment. "Eliza."

"I haven't seen you around," Pandora said.

"She's from one of the farms," Naomi lied.

"Oh!" Pandora said. "Which one?"

"One to the west," Naomi replied. "The opposite side of yours."

"Oh," Pandora said, sadly. "Too bad; well, it was nice to meet you."

Emily just smiled at the girl and followed Naomi. "She's very—"

"Yeah," Naomi said, laughing. "She's nice, but a bit enthusiastic. Her mum runs a farm to the east and Pandora has to walk all the way here, every day to sell their fruits."

"Every day?" Emily asked, frowning. "But that's so far."

"About five miles," Naomi replied.

Emily shook her head. "That's terrible."

"That's life around here," Naomi replied. "Things would be easier for a lot of people if they were allowed horses, but the Queen has prohibited them."

And she had; owning a horse was punishable by death. The only ones in the entire Kingdom were those that were at the castle for the Queen's guards to use. Naomi didn't really know why they were prohibited—there was no official reason—but everyone figured it was because it was harder to run away by foot. Either that or she just took sick pleasure in making people as downtrodden as possible.

"I'm sorry," Emily finally said.

Naomi shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"I know, I just—" Emily sighed.

"Forget about it," Naomi requested. "You didn't ask for this anymore than we did."

Emily fell silent for a while and continued looking around until something caught her interest. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Naomi asked, looking up. "An orange—you've never had an orange?"

Emily shook her head. "We just eat whatever the kitchen sends up, which is usually fancy, disgusting stuff that Katie and I can barely stand to eat."

"Do me a favor," Naomi said, pointing to the end of the road. "Stand over by that house and wait for me; I'll only be a few minutes."

Emily nodded and did as Naomi had requested; she tried to look like she belonged there and not completely out of place like she felt. A few minutes later, Emily watched Naomi jog over to her with a pack she hadn't previously had.

"Are you hungry?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"Sure," Emily said, shrugging. The truth was she had been too excited to notice whether she was hungry or not, but it had been a while since she'd eaten anything.

"Come on then," Naomi said, taking off between two of the buildings, down a small lane.

They walked for several minutes in silence until the buildings started become more sparse.

"Nearly there," Naomi said, turning left and walking a bit more to an old, rundown bridge that overlooked a small pond.

Emily followed Naomi onto the bridge and watched as the blonde sat down, dangling her legs over it, which Emily mimicked.

"It's beautiful here," Emily commented.

"Yeah," Naomi said, smiling. "Cook and I go here sometimes; there's another lake that's a lot better, but it's kind of far away."

Naomi rummaged through the pack and brought out a few items; she set out two wooden bowls and brought out another container, splitting its contents evenly between the bowls before giving one to Emily. She then dug into the bottom of the pack and brought out two spoons, handing one of them to Emily and setting the other in her bowl. Finally, she pulled out a small loaf of bread and split it in half, handing on piece to Emily.

"There's a guy in the market named Thomas and he makes the best soup," Naomi explained. "You said you're only used to eating fancy, disgusting stuff and this is neither fancy nor disgusting."

Emily laughed. "What's in it?"

Naomi shrugged, digging into the food. "I've never asked."

"Fair enough," Emily said, putting a spoonful of the soup into her mouth.

Naomi watched as a smile spread across the redhead's face. "I'm going to take the look on your face as meaning that you like it."

Emily just nodded because her mouth was too full to talk and they ate the rest of their food in relative silence. Emily finished before Naomi and the redhead sat there, throwing her last few pieces of bread to some ducks that were swimming right below their feet. Naomi finally finished hers and grabbed her pack once again, pulling out an orange and handing it to Emily.

"You got me an orange," Emily stated.

Naomi smiled. "I did; just makes sure you peel it before you eat it, though."

"Tell me about yourself," Emily said as she peeled the orange.

"What do you want to know?" Naomi asked.

Emily shrugged. "Everything."

"Everything, huh?" Naomi said. "Well—I was born on a dark and stormy night—"

Emily laughed and nudged the blonde with her shoulder. "Okay, so I didn't mean everything."

Naomi smiled. "Well I live with my mum and Cook. My father died when I was little—"

"My mother wasn't responsible, was she?" Emily interrupted.

Naomi shook her head. "No, there was an accident and he drowned."

"Oh," Emily replied. "Sorry."

"I barely remember him now," Naomi said, shaking her head. "My mum's raised me by herself and when I was five, Cook showed up and my mum took him in; his parents just abandoned him in the streets. She owns the tavern in the village, which Cook and I both help out at." Naomi shrugged. "That's really about it."

"My dad's dead too," Emily said. "But I guess you already know that." Emily sighed. "I remember him a bit, but it seems like all my memories of him are fading away."

"I know what you mean," Naomi replied.

"I think my mother killed him," Emily stated.

Naomi looked over at the redhead, alarmed. "Are you serious?"

"I don't know why you sound shocked," Emily replied. "After everything else she's done—you know what she's capable of."

Naomi shook her head. "Yes, but killing your own husband is a lot different than killing random strangers."

"I know," Emily replied. "But I think she did something. He just disappeared one day and she said he was killed, but that's all she ever said. I've asked her about it, but she just gets mad at me—not that that's really unusual for her."

"What's your sister like?" Naomi asked.

Emily shrugged. "She's a lot like me, I guess, but she feels like she has to do everything our mother tells her. I guess she's more afraid of her than I am which doesn't really make sense; she's the important one—not me."

Naomi sighed and reluctantly stood up. "We should probably get you back home before someone notices you're missing."

"Do we have to?" Emily asked, standing up as well.

"No," Naomi replied. "You can stay out here and then eventually someone will notice and find us and I can die."

Emily narrowed her eyes as a smile crept up on Naomi's face. "That's not funny."

Naomi shrugged. "It is true, though."

"Think we'd have time to stop by your mum's tavern?" Emily asked.

"We can't," Naomi replied. "Cook's working there right now and he might recognize you. Then I wouldn't have to worry about your mother at all because Cook would kill me."

"He's the one that led you into the castle to begin with," Emily stated.

"He doesn't always make sense," Naomi said, shaking her head. "Sometimes he doesn't think before he does something; I don't think he thought we'd really be in any danger when we went in, but after what happened—I think it scared him."

"He's very protective," Emily said.

"He is," Naomi agreed. "He's like a big brother—a big brother that constantly gets me in trouble and then gets all protective. Like I said—he doesn't always make sense."

Naomi walked back to the dirt road and Emily followed her back into the village. They didn't talk; Naomi could tell that Emily was sad that she had to go back and she didn't really know what to say to her. She'd had several hours of freedom and now she was going to have to go be a prisoner inside the castle again and nothing the blonde could say would make that any better.

Pandora waved excitedly when she passed by then and the two girls waved back. Naomi then turned right and took them back the way they came, back into the woods and up behind the castle. She paused and unnecessarily looked around for any guards, but there were none so they darted over to the wall and Naomi opened it, letting them both inside.

"Wait a sec," Emily said as they got to the top of the stairs. She opened the wall to her room and poked her head inside. "Okay, no one's in here." Naomi walked in behind her. "I figured if anyone had discovered me missing, I could just claim I went out by myself while you escaped."

"I appreciate that," Naomi joked.

"Thank you for today," Emily said, seriously. "It's probably been the best day of my life."

"I'm glad I could do it," Naomi replied, shrugging.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Emily wondered.

"I don't know," Naomi replied; she would love to say yes, but every time she came here, she was risking everything.

Emily nodded before giving Naomi a wink. "Stay out of trouble."

Naomi smiled. "I'll try." She walked to the wall and took a look back at the redhead, who smiled sadly at her. "Goodbye, Princess."

"Goodbye, Naomi," Emily whispered as she watched the blonde disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay—I got two-thirds of the chapter written weeks ago and then got massively stuck, but it's done now so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Naomi," Cook said, looking at the blonde who wasn't paying any attention. "Babe." He waved his hand in front of her face and she moved her eyes, meeting his.

"Sorry," Naomi sheepishly said.

"What is with you?" Cook asked, concern written all over his face.

Naomi shrugged. "I guess I'm just having one of those days."

"It's not just today," Cook noted.

"Fine," Naomi replied. "I guess I'm just having one of those weeks."

"It's been more than a week," Cook stated.

Naomi looked down at her hands and she could feel cook watching her—studying her. She wanted to tell him what happened, but she was afraid—afraid of his reaction to her being so careless. After meeting Emily the first time, Naomi couldn't get the girl out of her head and it only got worse after the second time. She'd had no intention of going back to the castle, but she couldn't get the look in the redhead's eyes out of her mind and Naomi had found herself subconsciously thinking of the best way to take Emily out of the castle.

And then she did it—she took her out for several hours and they didn't get caught. Once Naomi had gotten over her initial skittishness, she found herself enjoying the time she spent with Emily. Despite growing up with such a horrible mother, the redhead was quite sweet and laidback, which surprised Naomi. She knew Emily had said she was nothing like her mother, but now she really believed it. The redhead didn't look like she had a mean bone in her body.

"Naomi!" Cook yelled, causing the blonde to jump.

"Sorry," she said, blushing.

"You keep zoning out," he stated.

"I know," Naomi replied. "I'm sorry."

"What's got that mind of yours so busy?" he asked, leaning on the bar, staring at her.

Naomi shrugged. "Oh you know—stuff."

Cook nodded. "I'll be right back."

Naomi frowned as she watched Cook bound up the stairs to where their living quarters were. After a few minutes, he emerged with Naomi's mum right behind him.

"Alright," he said, grabbing his tattered cape and throwing it around his shoulders. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Naomi asked. "You're working."

"Not anymore," Naomi's mum, Gina, said. "I gave him the rest of the day off."

"But—"

"Go, honey," Gina said, waving her daughter off. "Go with Cook."

"But—where are we going?" Naomi asked as Cook grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the door.

"Lake," Cook answered.

Naomi followed him quietly through the village until they were on the familiar dirt path that headed east. She watched Cook out of the corner of her eyes and he seemed uncharacteristically serious.

"So," Naomi said, trying to break the tension. "Why are we going to the lake?"

"I thought it might do us some good," he replied.

"Oh," Naomi said, falling silent again.

Naomi followed a few steps behind Cook to the spot in the road that signaled for them to head north into the woods. Years ago they were wondering along the road and Cook spotted something through the trees; he ran off, following it, with Naomi screaming behind him to come back. When Naomi finally caught up to him—and after she was done yelling at him—she looked around and found herself beside a large lake. Cook never found what led them there, but whatever it was, he was thankful for. It became their sanctuary and they always escaped to there when the world got too much for them. Which is why she knew that she was in for a serious talk since Cook was taking her there right now.

Cook went through the woods and Naomi following him to the edge of the lake, where she watched him pick up a small stone and skip it along the water.

"So, are you going to talk to me?" Cook asked, staring out across

"About what?" Naomi asked.

"Whatever's going on with you," Cook replied, looking over at the blonde.

Naomi shrugged. "Who said anything is going on?"

"Don't act like I don't know you," Cook said, rather loudly. "You're my best fucking friend, yeah? I can tell when something isn't right with you and you've been acting weird for the past two weeks."

Naomi sighed. "It's nothing, Cook."

"It's not nothing," Cook replied.

Naomi looked at Cook and knew she couldn't lie; not only did she not want to, but Cook would probably know she was anyway.

"I went to the castle again," Naomi blurted out.

"What?" Cook asked, turning around.

Naomi sighed. "I went to the castle again."

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Cook asked.

"Emily asked me to," Naomi replied.

Cook frowned. "Who the hell is Emily?"

"The Princess," Naomi replied, staring at her feet.

Cook opened his mouth a few times, before closing it again, clearly at a loss for words.

"Say something," Naomi said, looking up at her friend.

"Why would you do that?" Cook yelled.

Naomi flinched. "How was I going to say no to her?"

"Easy," Cook said, lowering his voice. "No."

"I was afraid I'd make her mad," Naomi replied.

Cook shook his head. "That's the only reason you went?"

"Yes—" Naomi said, shifting her eyes. "Maybe—no. I mean—yes I went the first time because of that, but—"

"First time?" Cook interrupted.

"I went another time," Naomi admitted.

"So you've gone there a total of three times?" Cook asked. "Why would you risk that?"

"I don't know," Naomi said, sighing. "The first time was your fault and the second time—do you remember when you left to go to work and I stayed behind?"

"Yeah," Cook replied.

"Right after you left, she sent one of the servants to come down and asked if I would go up and see her," Naomi said. "I didn't want to make her mad by not going, so I went."

"What did she want?" Cook wondered.

Naomi shrugged. "To talk."

"To talk?" Cook said, disbelievingly. "She had you risk your life to talk?"

"It wasn't like that," Naomi replied. "She made sure no one would know I was there."

"That servant girl knew," Cook reminded her. "What if she turns you in?"

"She isn't going to," Naomi defended.

"How do you know that?" Cook asked.

"I just do," replied Naomi.

"And what about the third time?" Cook questioned. "You said there was a third time."

"She asked if I'd take her outside that castle," Naomi admitted.

"And you told her no?" Cook asked.

"I did," Naomi replied. "But then I changed my mind."

Cook shook his head, clearly in disbelief. "Please tell me you didn't take her outside the castle."

Naomi sighed. "I did."

"Do you have a death wish?" Cook asked. "What is wrong with you? Didn't you think at all about what would happen if you got caught?"

Naomi couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one who led me in there in the first place! Who are you to lecture me? You always do reckless shit just for the hell of it"

"Why would you risk anything for this girl that you just met?" Cook yelled back at her.

"I don't know," Naomi yelled, throwing her hands up. "Okay! I don't know!" The blonde sighed and sat down on the grass. "I don't know why I did it. I just—I couldn't stand that look in her eyes."

Cook sat down next to Naomi. "What look is that?"

"Sadness," Naomi replied. "Hopelessness. I've never seen anyone look that sad before and I just wanted to do anything to make her happier."

"Wow," Cook replied. "You've got it bad, huh?"

"What?" Naomi asked, turning her head to look at him.

Cook shrugged. "Well, she was awfully pretty."

"No—that's not—"

Cook laughed. "Yeah right, Blondie."

"I've only met her three times," Naomi said, incredulously.

"I know," Cook replied. "And you've risked your life twice to go see her again."

Naomi sighed. "I told you—"

"I know what you told me," Cook interrupted. "But I don't believe you went there because you were afraid or because you felt sorry for her. I think you went there because you like her."

Naomi shook her head. "Even if I did—which I'm not saying I do—we could never be together."

Cook grinned. "You like her."

"I do not!" Naomi protested.

"You do," Cook replied.

Naomi had been adamant with herself that she was under no circumstances, allowed to fall for Emily. She couldn't. Even in the event that Emily liked her, there was no way it could ever end well. Basically every scenario the girl's head ended with Naomi dying. So no—she couldn't like Emily. Except she did. From the moment she locked eyes with the redhead, she knew the girl was something special. That's why she went with Effy when Emily requested her and that's what made her go back when Emily had been so disappointed that she had said no to taking her out.

She just couldn't get look in Emily's eyes out of her mind. She had spent several days trying to talk herself out of taking Emily out of the castle, but she eventually gave in. Now, she'd spent the last five days trying to talk herself out of going back to see her. It was like something was drawing her to Emily and the more she fought it, the worse it got.

Naomi finally sighed and put her head in her hands. "Fine—I do."

"You know you can't see her again," Cook said to his friend.

"I know," Naomi mumbled.

"Promise me you won't go back," Cook said. "I know I'm reckless, but you shouldn't be. Your life is worth far more than mine is."

"Don't say that," Naomi requested.

Cook shook his head. "My own parents didn't even want me."

"No," Naomi said. "You have a family now—me and mum."

"It would destroy Gina if anything happened to you," Cook stated. "Promise me you won't go back."

Naomi sighed. "Fine—I won't go back."

"Good," Cook said, reaching a hand out to pull the blonde onto her feet. "Let's take a swim, yeah?"

Cook stripped down to nothing in the blink of an eye and jumped into the water and Naomi couldn't help but laugh at him. That was Cook—serious one moment and playful the next.

"Are you coming?" Cook asked after he popped his head above the water.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Katie asked, looking at her sister.<p>

Emily shrugged. "Yeah—why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just—I don't know," Katie said, shaking her head. "You've been acting differently."

"I have?" Emily asked, frowning. "How?"

Katie sighed, stood up from her sister's bed, and walked over to the window where Emily was. "You're—distracted." Katie looked at her, looking visibly concerned. "You seem sad."

Emily smiled to herself. "Aren't I always sad?"

"More so lately," Katie replied. "For a few days you seemed really happy—happier than I've ever seen you, but now you just look sad so what's wrong? And don't say nothing because I'll know you're lying."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry Katie, but I just can't tell you."

"Why not?" Katie asked, clearly hurt. "You're my sister! Since when did you start keeping things from me?"

Emily hated this; she didn't want to hurt Katie or make her think she was keeping things from her, but she couldn't tell her. She knew Katie wouldn't tell their mother, but she would spring into protective sister mode and make her promise to never go out again and that was something Emily couldn't do. She knew if Naomi knocked on that wall right now, there was no way she'd not go. Being outside—and more specifically being with Naomi—was the happiest she'd ever felt in her life and she couldn't pass up another opportunity to feel like that again.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, shaking her head.

"Em," Katie said softly. "Mum's noticed too. She asked me yesterday if I thought you were acting strange. I lied to her and told her you were acting like the same old Emily, but you need to watch how you act around her because she will find out what it is. You know her—she won't stop until she finds out what you're hiding."

Emily nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm here you know," Katie said, staring at Emily. "If you ever want to tell me what's going on."

"Okay," Emily said, turning away from her and looking out the window.

"I'll be in the garden if you need me," Katie said before walking away.

Emily let out a shaky breath when she heard the door shut behind her. She was going to have to start trying harder at pretending; you think she would have perfected it over the years, but she still sometimes had a hard time hiding her emotions. Pretending was the only way for her and Katie to survive having a mother like the Queen. Pretending she wasn't the horrible person that she was, pretending they were happy so she didn't start asking questions, pretending they were the perfect daughters she wanted them to be. Katie was always better at it than she was, but now she was going to have to be better at it—for her sake and everyone else's. If she slipped up now, it would be other's lives on the line, not hers; she knew she'd be in trouble, but no matter how horrible her mother was, she didn't believe she would actually kill her.

"You should be more careful," Emily heard Effy quietly say behind her.

Emily turned around in surprised and looked at the brunette in front of her. "I know."

"You know what she'll do to her," Effy said, clearly worried.

"I know," Emily repeated.

"And me," Effy whispered.

"I wouldn't let that happen," Emily said honestly. "I would make sure she knew you had nothing to do with it; I'd make sure she thought you were with my sister while I was out."

"You think she'll believe that?" Effy asked.

"I'll make sure she does. I'm not going to let you end up like—" Emily stopped abruptly.

"My family?" Effy said, finishing Emily's statement.

Emily lowered her head. "Yes."

Emily could tell Effy was studying her and she shifted under her intense gaze. "Stop feeling so guilty for it." Emily looked up at Effy in surprise. "I can see it every time you look at me."

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized, feeling herself on the verge of tears. "I'm just so sorry for what she did to you."

"Me too," Effy replied. "But that isn't your fault."

Emily smiled sadly. "How do you know how I feel so well?"

"I've been around you for years," Effy replied. "You may not say a lot to me, but I see you."

"Guess I'm more obvious than I think," Emily said, turning her head to stare at the door.

"You're going to see her again, aren't you?" Effy asked.

"Probably," Emily answered truthfully.

Effy nodded. "She knows the risk; I'm not saying it isn't foolish, but she's not stupid. She must really like you to think you're worth all that."

Emily whipped her head around to look at Effy. "How do you know she isn't just afraid that I could do something to her for disobeying me?"

"I don't know," Effy said, shrugging and walking away. "But I don't think she would go through all that trouble just because she was afraid. Believe me—your mum is way scarier than you ever could be."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "So are you trying to encourage me now?"

"I'm saying you should follow your instincts," Effy replied.

"But what if my heart and brain are saying two different things?" Emily asked as Effy opened the door to leave.

"Then you have to choose which one you trust more," Effy replied before closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is interested, my best friend (skittles84) started a pirate Naomily fic called Lost in the Waves, which is pretty damn awesome and I started a new sci-fi one called Into the Sky—so check those out if you have the time :)<strong>


End file.
